Never be the Same Again Part 2 of Lovers TriAngle
by Sassy Lil Scorpio
Summary: -McMahon Helmsley Era- Follows right after In My Bed. Stephanie McMahon Helmsley reminisces about her relationship with Kurt Angle. What started out as being just friends has gone way over the boundaries of a platonic friendship.


****

**Never Be the Same Again **

Part 2 of Lovers TriAngle Series

**A WWF Fan-Fiction by Sassy Lil Sscorpio**

**Disclaimer:** All WWF characters mentioned in this fan fiction are not the author's. They are property of Titan Sports Inc.

**Author's Notes: **This story was inspired by the Triple H/Stephanie McMahon/Kurt Angle love triangle that was on t.v. around 2000-2001, and the song "Never Be the Same Again" by Mel C.

* * *

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley remained frozen on the queen bed long after Triple H left the room in a heated fit. In her mind, she heard the sound of the door crashing again. He had slammed it so hard and she even thought the door would loosen from its hinges and crash to the ground. She wiped her tears away. Crying wasn't going to do anything to help her situation. She wished she could sink into the bed and not come out again. She was going to do exactly that, but she pulled herself together.

She was the boss's daughter and she had to present an example to the rest of the World Wrestling Federation. Daddy's little girl? Ha! Far from it. She was anything, but Daddy's little girl. She was lonely and had been hanging around Triple H for as long as she could remember. No one really accepted her in the WWF. They looked down at her and snubbed her every chance they got. She felt so alone…and then she met Hunter. In Triple H, she had found someone that she could connect with. They both had rebellious upstart spirits and this held them together for a long time. They could both be bad and get away with it, while still being each other's partner in crime. That's what made them such a good couple.

However, when Stephanie thought about it, she realized how quickly the time had passed since her and Triple H had secretly married under Test's and her father's nose. Eventually, Hunter became wrapped up in his own success and bringing down everyone around him. He hardly had time for her and after awhile Steph felt that she was only Hunter's prize. Just another person he had conquered along the way to establish his twisted leadership. Steph felt lonely once again.

Then one day, the sun pushed through and shoved all the clouds away.

Kurt Angle joined the federation and things would never be the same again. Stephanie remembered the day when her father asked her to come meet the latest addition to the WWF roster. Triple H wasn't there and Vince wanted to take his daughter with him to the airport to pick up Kurt. Vince had arranged for a limousine to pick up the Olympic gold medallist. While they sat in the limo, Steph waited in nervous anticipation for the self-acclaimed national hero. She knew what he looked like from the Olympic videos her father kept around the house. Angle wasn't bad looking. But she was dying to know what he was like in person. Minutes later, Vince stepped outside the limo and began talking with someone outside. Steph was curious and opened the door. She had immediately drawn in her breath.

A young man towering a few inches over six feet stood outside the limousine dressed in a blue and white jogging outfit. His brown hair was cleanly cut and smooth silk cream complexion glistened in the sun. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties and stood straight as a warrior. He caught her staring at him and immediately their eyes locked together. She felt frozen by his blue eyes.

_He's beautiful._

Stephanie's heart pounded and he probably saw the butterflies in her stomach. She tried to calm down. Why was she getting excited like this? Soon, he would ask her name and she wouldn't be able to say anything because she was getting nervous for nothing. _Stop it_, she scolded herself. As if he read her mind, she heard a clear proud voice ask her name.

"And your name is?"

She saw her father gesturing her to come outside. She stepped out cautiously and painted her best smile for the guest.

"Stephanie. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley," she extended her hand to his and he squeezed hers forcefully. She looked into his aquamarine eyes and drowned in their depthless pools. Vince seemed to disappear from her vision for a little while and she only saw her and Kurt Angle shaking hands together. It was very surreal and she imagined a month passed by while she stood in total awe of him. Steph couldn't peel herself away from him and his grip. She wanted to turn away from him, but he had her in place. He smiled with a cocky glint in his eyes and finally let go of his firm handshake. She held her hands together in front of her, massaging the hand that had just shaken his.

"Stephanie…McMahon…Helmsley…" he said slowly with his suave voice. "That's one helluva name you got there." He nodded his head with the peculiar grin in his face as if he knew he had just made the big catch.

A few minutes later, Vince and Kurt entered the limo and the chauffeur drove them off to the WWF headquarters in Stamford Connecticut. That same day, Steph had to give Mr. Angle a small tour around the Titan Towers. She remembered walking with him. The silence and the awkwardness surrounding them made their chemistry come to life in an extraordinary way. It seemed like yesterday and Kurt had nearly swept her off her feet.

"So your Daddy's little girl, huh?" He smirked.

"No, I'm not."

Anger flashed in her cold eyes. She resented that statement. It had negative connotations associated with it. Spoiled brat, billion-dollar princess, slut and who could forget Chris Jericho's favorite? _Stephanie is a filthy, dirty, disgusting, skanky, brutal, bottom feeding, trash bag ho._ The names went on and on. Now Kurt thought he could join in the games and call her "Daddy's little girl." He had better think again. She let him know that he wouldn't be calling her that again.

"You're a feisty one."

"That's what you think."

"That's what _I know_."

She had turned on him and he had held up his hands in protest, while a boyish grin spread across his face.

"Mr. Angle—don't even presume to act like you know me. Because you don't."

"_Mr. Angle_," he mimicked. "Call me Kurt."

"Okay…Kurt."

She had no idea why she referred to him as "Mr. Angle." She tried to hide her smile and blush.

"Ah…she smiles. Beautiful!" Kurt smiled too. "So tell me about yourself. This last name you have, surely it isn't all yours."

"No, 'Helmsley' is my husband's last name."

"Wow…that's something else."

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment. Then:

"I bet you're a happy woman…"

"I am. Hunter is wonderful. He's just a little busy sometimes…that's all."

"If I were him, I'd be ecstatic. I'd be busy with _you_. You're beautiful."

Stephanie didn't know what to say, and then her words came out of her mouth.

"Why thank you."

Kurt stopped and grabbed her wrist. His fingers closing around her small wrist fell oddly sweet and comfortable. His touch…it wasn't rough and his hands weren't hard and impersonal. They were soft like flower petals. Stephanie found that highly unusual and she felt his grip loosen. His fingers crept up her arm. Suddenly, she felt a hot flush as she imagined his hands roaming and caressing her all over her body. _Snap out of it._ She nearly felt ashamed for her thoughts. Nearly, but not completely.

"I'm sorry if I startled you…it was just something you said. If your husband isn't always there for you…well, maybe this is out of line."

Stephanie studied the expression on his face. Kurt bit his lip as if unsure about saying anything. Just as quickly as he had seized her wrist, he released it.

"Go on," she urged him.

"I was going to say that if you ever need a friend…if you're feeling lonely, then I'll be here for you."

Steph was silent. She couldn't believe it. Kurt had practically read her mind.

"Okay, I will. Um. Yes, now where were we."

She had lost her words that day and the rest of the tour was a blur in her mind. She remembered his burning stare as he examined her get nervous and fluttery. He found it cute. She didn't. Yet, she couldn't deny that she was drawn to him. She had to see him again and learn more about him just as the sun had to come up each morning to start the day. There were no questions. It just had to be this way.

Things will never be the same again.

Stephanie came out of the lovely reverie and realized she was still on the bed. She hopped out of the bed and put on her clothes quickly. She went into the bathroom and washed her tears away. In her heart, she wished Kurt were here to make things all better. It occurred to her that it was her feelings and dealings with Kurt that had brought this on.

Things will never be the same again.

Not only with Kurt Angle. But also with Triple H.

Her part-time lover and her husband.

Kurt wasn't her lover, she told herself as she brushed her hair and braided it. Kurt was her friend. Was he still her friend? She couldn't answer that question and she didn't know if she would ever be able to. Right now, she had to go back to the Nassau Coliseum and warn her friend that her husband would be on a murderous rampage. Steph had seen Triple H blow his top more than enough times to know that it wasn't safe to be in his path when he was in a full swinging rage.

They were just friends. Only friends.

Her conscience bit and gnawed at her. It stung and left a scar where she thought it would be easy to just patch up. If her conscience were a fly, she would swat it till it was dead and squashed. Sadly, this wasn't possible. And even if it were, she knew it couldn't be done. The wrestlers and valets already viewed her as someone _without_ a conscience. She was "the ice bitch" who had left Test at the alter. She was a spoiled brat to everyone. They only whispered those bitter rumors because they didn't really know her. Even Edge and Christian had their jokes.

Not Kurt.

Kurt saw inside her and saw deep. How many times had she gone to him to cry, when Hunter wouldn't listen to her because all he cared about was destroying Stone Cold, Jericho, Benoit, and The Rock? Kurt was there to make her laugh and put a smile on her face. When Triple H had accidentally hit Steph in the middle of the ring, who was there with the ice pack, the strawberries, and the feathers to tickle her so she could laugh her pain away? Who sang her a song on Valentines Day?

Kurt Angle.

He still insisted they were friends, in spite of his wonderful treatment of her. Stephanie couldn't go on with the pretense that they were just friends anymore. Not after tonight. Somewhere, she didn't know where exactly, but the boundary line separating friendship and love became very blurred between her and Kurt. She would look at Hunter and just see him as he was: a husband. Someone she called a husband by name, but her heart grew cold when she thought about him. Kurt? She looked at him and saw the hero that everyone in the WWF trashed.

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley rushed out of the Marriott and across the way to the Nassau Coliseum. She hoped she wouldn't run into her husband. She went backstage and walked into a locker room and shut the door. There was a lone monitor that was showing what was happening in the ring. She glanced around the small space and saw a suitcase on wheels, a blue jumpsuit, three bottle of spring water, and a roll of duct tape on the table. On the far end of the table, a glint of gold caught her eye.

As she walked over to the gold, a burst of red, white, and blue fireworks erupted on the screen and she saw Kurt Angle march out with his hands raised triumphantly in front of thousands of screaming fans. She listened as Kurt raised a microphone to his lips and began trashing the audience. Stephanie raised the medals into the air and looked at them adoringly. She wondered why he hadn't worn the medals around his neck when he had gone out to the ring. They meant everything to him and he practically showered and slept with them around his neck. He'd probably go ballistic if he realized he had left them carelessly in his locker room. Or maybe he had left them there on purpose…knowing that she would come there to see him.

Her mind flew back to the first time he had shown them to her. Meanwhile, on the monitor, Kurt Angle bragged about his three I's that had made him famous.

**oOo**

"Intensity, integrity, and intelligence," Kurt Angle said with great pride as he gently handed the medals to Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. His large hand closed around her small one and he looked up with a smile.

"Amazing. Kurt, you're something else."

"I'm your Olympic Hero. I'm supposed to be amazing and over the average. After all, I _am_ the only real athlete in the World Wrestling Federation today."

"You're so full of yourself," Steph playfully shoved him away.

She gazed lovingly at the medals and turned them over. They were pure solid gold. Won at the 1996 Olympics in Atlanta Georgia. Kurt took them from her and then motioned her to come close.

"Here, I'm gonna put them around your neck. That way you can be a real Olympic Hero too."  
"They're heavy."

"No, they aren't."

Kurt nodded his head eagerly in approval.

"Beautiful. You make them look wonderful."

"Do I?" She didn't believe him.

"Yes, you do. Would I lie to you?"

_No, because you're my good friend._ She swallowed nervously and choked down her words. Stephanie fingered the medals around her neck. Then she removed them and placed them in his hands. He noticed the sad look on her face. She seemed to be far away in another land. Her eyes avoided his.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he put the medals away.

"I don't know. Hunter and I have been going through some stuff lately."

She didn't really want to talk about it with Kurt. She could feel him watching her, scrutinizing her. He probably thought little of her as everyone else did. His next words proved her wrong.

"You can tell me. I care about you. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Stephanie looked up and saw his arms opened wide waiting for her to fall into his warm embrace. She got up and collapsed into his body, her tears wet his spandex-wrestling suit. Between tears and sniffles, she poured her heart out to Kurt on how Triple H was shoving her to the side and that she couldn't bear to be at with him anymore.

"He says I'm acting strange…like I don't want to be around him. I don't! All he talks about is how he is going to kick Jericho's ass."

"Didn't Chris disrespect you? From what I heard, he called you many bad names that I can not repeat."

"Yes, he did. I know Hunter is doing it for me. But I don't want that. I want the man I used to know."

"Maybe you never knew him to begin with," Angle murmured.

Stephanie considered this for a moment. She knew her husband was acting in his defense and that didn't upset her. No, she _did_ love Hunter. Hunter was a good man underneath his devious and cruel exterior. She saw the goodness in him, just as he saw the goodness in her. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around him anymore. Stephanie was crying because she couldn't hold back the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her. Feelings that she should have held for her husband were directed to someone else. That someone else held her in his muscular arms and she felt his biceps tense and tighten under her grip.

"No. No, I love him. I _do_," she convinced herself.

"Then what is it?" He asked quietly.

Now he was right in front of her face. She was so close that she could see her own reflection in his eyes and she knew he could see his in hers. She swallowed her tears away and closed her eyes. She needed him so bad right now. Steph didn't care if her husband's friends had bad things to say about her. She was used to being called a "slut," but it never made the pain go away.

"Then what is it?" He asked again and now she felt his hands massage her shoulders.

A tingly excited feeling occurred wherever he put his hands. Lovely shivers raced through her body. Suddenly, she wanted Kurt Angle to warm her. _No!_ _Can't think like this…there's Hunter._ Though her eyes were closed, she could sense that Kurt was sitting right in front of her. He was so close and within her reach; yet, he seemed so far away. Their lips were in the close proximity of the kissing zone. She felt his breath on her hair and face. It had a cool mint-like aroma. She wanted to taste his lips on hers.

Kurt had the magic touch as he read her mind. He inched closer to her and before she could stop him, his lips were pressing against hers, not forcefully, but firmly and his tongue worked its way between her lips and he savored her taste. And the horror of it all! Stephanie kissed him right back. She loved it and she wanted more. She had been yearning for this. Her lips worked with his in rhythm and she could taste his mint. It was heavenly.

She wanted to pull away, she knew she should, but she couldn't. His fingers played with her hair and then descended very slowly to her hips and thighs. She shifted backwards and he began to lean over her. Soon her back was on the floor and he was straddling her legs with his. Kurt stopped for a moment and murmured in her ear about how much he wanted her. Steph's fingers trembled as they played across his back and chest. She kissed his neck and caresses his face with gentle care.

Then just as quickly, they pulled away from their forbidden passion. It was as if they had someone had walked in on them and they sat in shock not believing what just occurred between them. They were supposed to be friends—only friends. Good friends at that. Stephanie tried to think of any friends of the opposite sex who made out and petted each other.

Triple H could never find out about this. But her husband was the last thing on her mind. All she could see were clouds and stars floating around in her vision. Then she was thrust back into the real world and Kurt Angle was staring at her longingly. Now it was out of the closet. His feelings for her and her feelings for him were no longer something to be kept secret. They were silent for what seemed like forever and she almost expected him to get up and leave. For some reason he didn't. Instead, he put his hands on her again, more firmly than before. He was almost squeezing her.

"Stephanie, listen to me. I'm saying this as a friend. I really do believe in my three I's. Intensity, integrity, and—"

"Intelligence," she whispered, finishing the sentence for him.

"Right!" he smiled at her and lifted up her chin slowly so they gazing into each other's eyes again. "As your friend, I want to make sure nobody says or does anything to endanger you or harm you in any way. I care about you Steph, I really do. Now for Hunter? I don't know what's on his mind, but if he isn't treating you like the queen you are, then drop him. You deserve much better than _that_. He has no right to treat you like second best. You deserve only the best."

Steph nodded her head slowly. She was listening to Kurt, but she was also thinking of what Triple H would say and do if he found out about this.

"…Only the best. It's true, Steph. It's true."

**oOo**

"It's true, it's true. The New York Islanders suck and can't win a single hockey game if their lives depended on it."

A flood of boo's and hisses overpowered Kurt Angle, who stood in the dead center of the arena, but he still continued on with his famous rants.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me. Don't take it out on your Olympic Hero who won the gold for this country. You guys are pathetic!"

Stephanie watched him parade back and forth in the ring. She kept glancing nervously at the door expecting Triple H to storm in at any moment. He didn't know she was here. He was probably going on a rampage right now. She looked at the television again and Chris Jericho had made his entrance. The blonde Canadian ran down the ramp and slipped into the ring. The fight began as both wrestlers began exchanging blows.

Her mind wandered back to the kiss and she ran a finger over lips tasting his sensual kiss again. At the time, she didn't want Hunter to know anything, but now it didn't matter because he knew everything and things would never be the same again.

For her and Hunter.

For her and Angle.

Why had they bothered to keep it a secret from each other? Did it even matter and was it worth it to try and keep it concealed? What had taken her so long for her to take the forbidden step that would change her and Kurt's relationship forever? Questions with no answers for Stephanie. Kurt would have been there to answer those questions. _I believe in destiny and in fate, Steph. Some things are meant to be and others aren't. _She could hear his voice in his mind, haunting her. He would never loosen his grip on her. She didn't want to lose him though. She bit her lip feeling hopelessly guilty, but at the same time free, because she knew now what she wanted. It was a strange sort of freedom. Trapped with her obligation to Triple H. Free with Kurt Angle. This was all wrong. It had to be a big mistake. She didn't want to hurt her husband at all. But she couldn't deny whom she truly wanted.

She wanted Kurt.

At the same moment, the noise on the monitor heightened as the fans went crazy from the chaos inside the ring. Stephanie stood stunned as her husband slipped into the ring and began pounding Kurt Angle into the corner. The Olympic Hero was trying to fend off the harsh quick blows, but his attempts were useless as Triple H slammed his head into the turnbuckle and kicked him down. Kurt got up once to slam Triple H in the face with all his might, but his rival had already seen it coming and blocked it. In the next second, Angle flew backwards over the ropes. His back crashed into the mats around the ring and he body lay sprawled out like a murder victim.

Chris Jericho watched impassively. He had shed blood with Triple H before and didn't want to do it again. He gave several swift kicks to Kurt Angle and threw him back into the ring. Triple H then shoved Kurt's head between his legs and locked his arms behind his back. _No, Hunter—don't you dare!_ He didn't hear his wife's thoughts and even if he had, nothing would have stopped Triple H from giving Kurt the worst Pedigree he had ever dished out to anybody in his entire wrestling career. The Gold Medallist's head slammed into the hard white canvas. He twitched for a moment, before Chris Jericho took advantage of the fallen hero. Climbing on the ropes, Jericho flipped over backwards and performed his awe-inspiring finisher: the Lionsault.

"Pin that son of a bitch to the mat!" Triple H shouted to Chris Jericho. He pointed at the wounded Olympian in the middle of the ring. Jericho rushed over, oblivious to Hunter's demanding request, and pinned down Kurt for the tap out.

One, two, three. The crowd went crazy as Y2J's music "Break Down the Walls" boomed throughout the Nassau Coliseum. Helmsley went up the ramp as Kurt Angle slowly sat up in the ring. He looked around as if shocked to see where he was. He hadn't the slightest clue of what had hit him. He carefully stepped over the ropes and began walking quickly up the ramp. He ignored Chris Jericho in the ring and concentrated on Triple H.

Stephanie saw all this on the monitor. She knew she was too late, when she saw Earl Hebner smack the mat for the count out. Nevertheless, she had to help her friend. Taking his beloved gold medals with her, she rushed out the locker room to search for Kurt Angle. The two men weren't hard to find, as they weren't discreet about their hatred towards one another. She briefly heard the sounds of a nasty fight to her right side.

She rushed down the hall and came upon Triple H slamming Kurt Angle into a wall. Angle punched her husband in the face and shoved him down. Glancing around quickly, Kurt reached for a fire extinguisher that he was going to drop on Triple H's head, when he saw her.

"Steph, what are you doing here? You have to leave now!"

Triple H stood up and turned around to glare hatefully at his wife.

"So you were going to meet him here after he slept in our bed? Damn, you just can't get enough of your Olympic Hero, huh Steph?" Triple H wiped the blood away from his lips.

"Hunter, please stop. Kurt, you too."

"Did he make you scream, Stephanie? Did he make you pant out like a dog in heat: 'it's true, it's true'?" Helmsley asked nastily. "Is he better than me? Maybe he did a Titanic move and drew you naked with his damn medals around your neck."

"Stop it," she whispered. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Is that how you treat your wife? Now I know why she can't stand to be around you," Kurt shot back.

"Shut your mouth—before I shut it for you. And it will be for good."

Triple H raised a steel chair; he was more than ready to throw at Kurt.

Kurt picked up his fire extinguisher and aimed at Triple H.

Stephanie came between them and held them apart.

"Please…stop." She tried to keep her tears inside. It was impossible.

"Because you say so…yes, I will stop for you."

Kurt dropped the fire extinguisher to the ground and it rolled away. He stood watching Stephanie and then Helmsley. Maybe he would leave now and just let Steph and her husband resolve their differences. He knew Steph would come back to him eventually. In a matter of time, she would. For right now though, Angle didn't exist to her.

Stephanie was whispering to her husband. Slowly, Triple H lowered the chair. He threw it at the wall and glared hatefully at Kurt.

"Let's go back to the hotel, Hunter."

She held out her hand to his. His hazel eyes flickered to the hand that had touched another man behind his back.

"No. I'll go by myself. Thank you." He began to walk away leaving Stephanie with Kurt.

"Steph, maybe it's best if you stay with me. Hunter has a very bad temper and—"

Triple H whirled around when he heard Kurt trying to sway her. He rushed over to his wife and grabbed her by the wrist roughly.

"On second thought, you are _my_ wife, so you come with me. And you," he pointed a sharp murderous finger at the Olympic Hero, "I will take care of you later, on my own time, you little self-righteous bitch."

"I'll call you later," Kurt wasn't trying to be secretive about him and Steph anymore.

"No you won't. Don't even think about it."

Triple H yanked Stephanie along with him. As they disappeared down the hallway, she waved good-bye to Kurt Angle. He grew tinier in her vision the further they walked away from him, but he took up a larger part of her heart, the more she thought of him. Forbidden feelings blossomed at the most inopportune times. Her husband's grip on her wrist tightened, but Stephanie no longer felt it.

Instead, in her mind's eye, she saw herself with Kurt again on the first day she was giving him a tour in the Titan Towers. She felt his soft touch on her wrist again. Only this time, he didn't let her go. He was walking with her again, telling her of his quests in many lands and all the medals he had won in her name. Their fatal kiss occurred again…this time, it led to other things. The passionate forbidden kiss took them further then they both intended. Passion, raw sweetness, mellow wet kisses, and luscious limbs were strewn about in a lusty tangle that was meant for the sacred marriage bed. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last.

From then on, Stephanie knew things would never be the same again between her and her friend, Kurt Angle.


End file.
